


Mom! LOOK!

by NekoNekoNekoma



Series: Hit Me with Your Best Shot- One Shots ft HQ Babes [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Children, Cute, F/M, Family, Fluffy, Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dad bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNekoNekoma/pseuds/NekoNekoNekoma
Summary: The sweetest interaction EVER.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: Hit Me with Your Best Shot- One Shots ft HQ Babes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003752
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Mom! LOOK!

The sound of giggles echoed when I opened the door. My heart squeezed as I smiled, it was the sound of my husband and five years old daughter giggling. It was a sound that warmed every part of me. 

“I’m home!” I called, slowly taking off my shoes, curious to see what mischief those two ruffians had caused. 

I loved Kou and I loved our daughter, but left alone for too long, those two could cause mass chaos. 

The sound of hushed whispers perked my curiosity even more as I quickly sought them out, checking every room on my way to the echos. “Where are you two hiding?!” I called, throwing open the door to our daughters room and dropping my jaw at the scene before me. 

For Christmas, Mimkio had asked for her OWN make up because, “mommy won’t share!” and so the ever popular parent, Kou had purchased her some- complete with a make up case. 

This is one of my parenting moments I’ll forever remember and whipped out my phone quicker than a flash to snap a picture. 

“Look mommy!!! Isnt daddy PRETTY!?” she asked, pointing to the man sitting across from her for a tea party. 

Bokuto shot me a look that DARED me to deny the claim, and I licked my lips as I studied his face, mostly to stop the laughter trying to escape. His eye shadow was two different colors of blue, he had purple lip stick and random eyeliner marks complete with bright red blush. 

“Oh my sweet baby girl!” I gushed, stepping into the room and approaching them, squatting down on my knees. “He’s BEAUTIFUL! Did you do this look?!” 

Nodding in agreement with a big grin that reminded me a little TOO much of her father, she giggled. “Yes!!” 

Picking her up from her chair, I swung her around and placed a kiss on her forehead. “You’re going to be a great make up artist someday. I don’t think I could ever pull off such a beautiful look!” 

“Awe, come on Mommy! I bet she could fix you up!” Bokuto commented from the peanut gallery with a snicker and I raised an eyebrow at him as his mini me quickly agreed. 

“Yeah mommy!!! PLEASE!” she cooed, burying her face in my neck with a snuggle. 

A resigned sigh left my lips as I glared over her head at her partner in crime, who just let his face split into the most amazing smile. Bokuto had always had an amazing smile, but when there was real joy behind it; it became even more stunning. A “tch” left my lips and she lifted her head with a pout. 

Setting her down on the floor, I bopped her nose, “I’ll make you a deal.” I proposed, tapping my chin and thinking. 

Clasping her hands together in anticipation, she grinned up at me as she waited for me to explain. “If you eat all your dinner, I’ll let you do my make up.” 

Giddy and filled with glee she clapped her hands and nodded, before glancing at her father. “Did you hear that!? She said YES!” 

Standing up to his full height, Bokuto scooped his daughter up in one arm to snuggle her cheek. “I heard! But, you’d better go wash up so Mommy can get dinner started.” 

A gasp left her lips as she scrambled down to the floor and bolted out the door. I glanced at Bokuto again and let the laughter escape from my lips as he stared down at me, brows reaching his hair line. “Find something amusing?” he asked, his head cocked to the side. 

Shaking my head as I tried to control my giggles, I grabbed his hand. “Come on, let’s get YOU cleaned up too.” 

A small “huh?” left his lips as he allowed me to drag him into our bedroom. Pausing, I opened the camera and pushed myself closer to him, for a selfie. When his eyes settled on the screen, his jaw dropped and I snapped the response with a snort. “THATS what I looked like?!” He asked, a tone in his voice I was unfamiliar with, and I shot him a raised eyebrow before pulling out a few make up wipes. 

“Yes my BEAUTIFUL husband, THAT is what you looked like!” I exclaimed, closing the distance between us and holding out the wipes. “Here- this will take off anything.” 

A sly smile stretched his purple lips and I really wanted to laugh again at the comedic moment, but he pulled me to him and I let out an “ooof” at the impact. Before I could register what he was doing, he had placed several kisses on my face, eliciting giggles from me before placing a final kiss on my lips and I sighed when he pulled away as he rested his forehead on mine. “I want another kid.” He said gently, knowing how hard it had been for me to have just the one. 

Using my hands to cup his face and taking in his make up smears and the fact that he was willing to allow our daughter to paint him up like a beautiful lady, my heart melted and I let out a soft sigh. “Okay.” 

A grin lit up his whole face as he picked me up to twirl me around, laughing and giving kisses the whole time.


End file.
